Romeo: Prince of Fire
by maxi10139
Summary: Romeo has been hiding a secret from everyone and after the tenrou island incident he finds it harder and harder to keep it. Follow Romeo as he goes on a through his life with a big secret, and some romances along the way. First story please read and review any tips will be helpful and sotry for bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so criticism is appreciated and sorry for spelling errors pleas point them out if I don't catch them. This will be a story about Romeo and his journey as the prince of flames. Please read and enjoy. And most likely will be Rowen if I continue or whatever you guys want.**

 _ **Romeo the prince of flames**_

 _ **Normal p.o.v**_

This was a little after the 7 years they lost on Tenrou Island and the guild retained its crazy former self. It was a normal day in the beloved fairy tail guild natsu gray and gajeel were arguing bout something. Erza was eating cake, Lucy was talking with levy about her new chapter in her story, jet and droy listing in on the conversation . Then we have fairy tail young sky dragon slayer who was just sitting staring at her oh so loved guild mates while looking a little depressed. When a certain rainbow fire mage approached her calling her name.

"Hey wen-Chan you really got to love this guild don't you." Romeo says as he approaches her and takes a seat. "Oh Romeo-kun" Wendy says a little spooked that at the sudden appearance of the rainbow fire mage. "So Wen-Chan why did you seem so upset just now". Romeo asks while looking at her. In truth Wendy was upset for two reasons one because her best friend Carla is sick and she is a little nervous cause she has a little crush on Romeo. "Oh it's because Carla is home sick" she replies nervously. Romeo looks at her with suspension in his eyes. "Is that all' he asks while looking at her suspiciously. Wendy avoids all eye contact knowing he's on to her. "Of course" she says oddly fast. Romeo puts his face closer to hers; she blushes and backs away from him."Www...What are you doing? "She asks while scooting away. He frowns and says "why are you lying to me". Wendy looks at him "what are you talking about im not lying to you…oh look at that lucy-chan is calling me I'll see you later". She says nervously and walks more like sprints to Lucy.

"Hey Wendy "Lucy says as the sky dragon slayer takes a seat next to her. "hi lucy-chan"wendy replies still blushing a little bit." So Wendy why are you blushing could it be because you were talking to Romeo over there "Lucy says while teasing the small dragon slayer. Wendy blushes harder

"What are you talking about lucy-chan"Wendy says while trying to hide her blush. "You know what I'm talking about. "Lucy says while nudging her. "Oh come on lu-chan leave the poor girl alone "levy says while laughing a little. "Fine "she says while giggling.

"What ware you girls talking about"natsu says while sitting down next to the stellar mage. "Nothing levy says while smiling at Wendy. "Well me either since this flame for brains here got erza mad at us."

"Me" natsu exclaims loudly.

"Yes you flame for brains" gray replies with just as much force.

"You're the one who shot a chunk of ice on her cake ice princes" natsu yells back.

"Because like the idiot you are shot fire at me" gray yells while butting heads with the dragon slayer.

"You boys aren't fighting again" erza says very darkly sending shivers down the boy's spines. "No of course not were best friend right buddy?" gray says while his arms are interlocked with natsu. "Aye" nastu says. "Good"erza says then she looks back at the three girls sitting watching the scene unfold. "So why don't we go on a job then. "Erza says. "Sure" the celestial spirit mage said "do you want to come too lev-chan."I would love to but I'm going on a mission with team shadow gear." "ok well good luck lev-chan and why don't you go get a job Wendy" Lucy suggest."Ok then be right back"

As Wendy is walking to the request board she notices a raven haired boy standing in front of the board looking for a job. Wendy blushes a little but gets over it and walks to the request board. "So wen-Chan what type of job is you looking for". "Well me and team natsu are going on a mission so I'm choosing this time". "Mm" Romeo says while while looking at Wendy up and down. "What "she says while blushing a little.

"Nothing" he says while focusing back on the board. "Tell me" she whined. "It's nothing" he says. Wendy turns back to the board and pouts and says "fine don't tell me ".

"What job are you looking for romeo-kun"she says as looking at the board." To be honest I don't know just looking for a good one". Romeo then picks a job as Wendy gets one as well. "This one" they both say while each holding their respective request. Wendy has a monster hunt request while Romeo's is a simple delivering job. "Well good luck on your job" Romeo says while he walk over to Mira. Wendy shows the job to her team witch the approve.

While walking out of the guild Lucy turns to Wendy who was walking in the back and says to her "so I see you and Romeo were getting along over there huh Wendy". Wendy blushed "is that why you had me go over there" Wendy says shyly. "Well come on its pretty obvious you like him". Wendy blushed as she denies the claim. While she thinks a little about the rainbow fire mage

 **The thing that no one relised was that Romeo was a lot different than that small defenseless child they used to know he had a secret a secret no one knew. A secret Romeo has kept hidden for 6 years.**

 _ **Authors note**_

 **Sorry if it's bad it's my first story and I really did this to see where I stand. I would really appreciate any tips anyone can give people might be ooc but I don't know. And if I continue ill leave it up to you guys to choose who ends up with who and yes other will be ships.**

 **Thanks for reading and bye**


	2. Nightmare

Chapter 2: The nightmare.

A/N : I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING THE STORY IN SO LONG, I'M GETTING BACK TO WRITING IT SOON.

Chaos, was the best was to describe it. The intense heat from the flames quickly engulfing the town of magnolia. And in the middle of this inferno of flames is non other than the guilds rainbow fire mage Romeo Conbolt. He was on the floor, covered in scrapes , scars, and blood. His breathing was slow , and heavy. Slowly elevating his head he would take a quick scan of the area, seeing the destruction of the fire.

"h-how…"

The ravenette spoke, his voice came out in nothing higher then a whisper. Couching from the smokes of the flames, slowly as it fills his lungs. The boy barely manages to stand up , wincing from the pain he felt, almost immediately falling to his knees.

"n-natsu-nii!"

The male yells in pure agony, he gets no response. Romeo tries to get back on his two feet, this time he had been successful in staying like that, although his knees shook so vigorously he swore there was a earthquake happening at that moment.

"who….did this…"

He whispers, his eyes looking around at the destruction, as the poor boy coughs harshly from the smoke. His eyes slowly shift below him, his gaze now on his feet he can't help but wonder what is happening.

"Did…I do this…?"

He questions, his eyes once again landing upon the destruction before him. Before realizing it must have been him, why else would he still be alive at this moment. The fire mage turns his head and what he sees makes his eyes widesn.

"….."

The old fair tail guild hall up in flames, along with the rest of magnolia. A small tear escaping from his eyes as he wonders what the hell did he do.

The ravenette falls too his knees in pure shock, saddnes, and a bit of anger. Did he do this? Was this all his fault. It must have been. Not long after the flames begin to make there way to the boy. As his head drops to the cold hard concrete floor. Accepting his fate. As the flames consu-

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Romeo shoots up from the bed, beats of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"was that a dream?..."

He queitly questions himself , as he takes notice of the alarm lacrima seeing he was already late for the guild. Quickly standing up he begins to quickly start to get ready. Dressing, doing his hair, the whole nine yards. He had just returned from his job yesterday. Quickly making his way out of his house he dashed through the streets , heading to the guild. If he was being honest he had no idea why he was rushing, it's not like he had a certain time he had to arrive at the guildhall.

About and half an hour later Romeo arrives at the guildhall. Scowling down his pace as he approaches the smaller building. He opens the door to be welcomed by a usual cheerful guildhall, all the usual energy from the guildhall was there, this brought a smile to his face as he was quite happy to see this. And of course he won't tell anyone about the nightmare.

The boy heads over to his idol Natsu dragneel.

"Hello natsu-nii." Romeo greets.

"Oh hey romeo." The fire dragon slayer grins his usual grin.

The guild that day was the same as usual , not much haller get besides the occasional fight. Although romeo did catch a Sky Dragon Slayer staring at him for a bit he didn't think much of it. Romeo not being able to figure out why she was.

 **A/N: I'm now making it so Wendy is not sure if she likes romeo, although she dose blush from time to time. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Ease leave reviews to help me get better**


	3. Update

**Well hello everyone! I know I've been gone for a long time but I hope to change that and update the story soon!**


	4. Ch 3

Romeo had sat alone along the outskirts of Magnolia, he has always retreated to this location when he wanted to find quietness, in this case it had been a couple of days after his nightmare, and strange thoughts have been forming in his head. The spot had always always done a great job, the only objects Romeo could really see from a distance were rocks trees and occasionally a big rock.

"I should probably get back soon...old man is probably worrying about me."

A soft laugh escaped the fire mages lips thinking of his father, but soon followed a sigh as romeo stood up. He sauntered over to one of the said rocks. It has been weeks since Natsu and the others came back, he should have been happy and frankly he usually was.

"huh…"

But a certain thought couldn't help but escape his mind.

 _Who am I_

The thought had sparked when the Gajeel the resident iron dragon slayed had officially dubbed him the mini salamander, and who could blame and not only did he have the same elemental type as the dragon slayer he also shared many apparel features, right down to the scarf. Initially it had been a symbol of respect to his idol, and honor those who were believed to be lost to the might of acnologia, but once the group had return, why did he keep dressing in this fashion, everyone else in the guild had their own unique identity, while he was simply viewed as a child who still plays dress up of his hero.

While romeo was lost in his thoughts of self discovery, he had hooked two fingers around his yellow scarf, a dark red fire emerged from his fingers, a dangerous fire.

 _I'm not a mini salamander_

It was clear the iron dragon slayer words had gotten to the younger fire mage, why did he have to be compared to natsu so heavily, 7 years is a lot of time it was clear romeo had grown up a lot during that time period, he had trained and studied fire magic intensely just so he could take revenge on the dragon who had caused the initial disappearance of the tenrou group.

 _I grew in ways they would never understand, I could easily beat Natsu and the others now, they were gone for 7 years while I did nothing but isolate myself and grow stronger every day, they just went on a extended vacation!_

Pure anger coursed through the ravenette at this point, he realized his logic was flawed but anyone who had seen romeo in action would know he was not some defenceless little kid anymore with his new found magic he was surely ahead of most his age group group, he didn't want to be seen as a imitator...

"huh."

As his thoughts slowly came to a end, his eyes look down to realize he had completely burned his scarf, it could be described as charcoal, slowly tugging on the destroyed fabric caused the structure of it to vanish as it blew away as ash, some running down the males body.

"..."

No words left his lips, he simply stood up and walked back to the guild hall a ways away. It was clear this moment of silence had brought out something in the fire mage, he had a new mission in fairy tail.

 _I'm romeo the prince of flames._

 **A/u: Sorry for not posting in such a long time there really is no excuse for not posting in so long** , **but I do hope to update much sooner!**


End file.
